creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Mrbadkity/Bad kitty
I was average cat lover who was 10 years old so since my old cat died of old age.I wanted a new cat so convinced my mom to get a kitty.When we got the kitty me and my sisters looked closely at his colors.He was gray with white he also had blue eyes.So the frist thing we did is feeded the cat.He was really hungry it looked like he was never fedded right.After he eated we to him to my big sister's bed room.It was 3:30AM when I heard a scratch in the window.I looked outside and saw nothing but drakness.I wondered all day what it could had been.My little sister Katie was playing with the cat it looked like she was having fun so i went to my room when I heard a scream coming from Katies's room she was full of scractches from the cat.I starded to think about what that noise was maybe it was the cat.I fell asleep at 1:30AM when i woke up at 11:30AM Katie was so scared of the cat that she would not go near the cat all month.It was two months after when my big sister Alexsandra took the cat to her room.Two hours later I heard a scream coming from Alexsandra's room.She was dead we all new that it was the cat whoo killed her.We sent the cat to the animal shelter but some how he kept returning.I was so scared that I would not go to school.My mom was tried of me not going to school.When Katie and me retruned from school there was no one in my house we only saw blood all over the house we called the police and we told them it was a cat who killed my mom and my dad they all luaghed I said it wasan't a joke.The cops send us to the orferning where we stayed there.When I was 18 Me and katie retruned to our old house.We stayed there for a month we were still scared of the cat.It was a monday night when heard a scratch coming from the door I opened the it was the cat he went inside and killed Katie with his scratches his eyes truned from blue to red.He started to chase me all the way to the kicthen I grab a knife and i started to stab him it didn't have effect on the cat so grabed a candle and bruned the cat now he was on fire he started to bite my leg which heard a lot I fell in the floor and I saw a gun in the floor I grabed the gun and strated to shoot him.After 10 shoots i shot him in the head and he died I went out of the house the cops avried 2 hours later but I was gone by then then I relysed my whole family was dead.I started to know that almost every cat was nice.I finaly new the cat wasan't normal he was the devil's cat. Category:Blog posts